Alphamon
|level=Mega |attribute=Vaccine |family=Virus Busters |family2=Dragon's Roar |jatype=Holy Knight |entype=Warrior |from=GrademonDigimon D-Cyber 12 DoruGreymonDigital Monster X-Evolution |to=Alphamon Ouryuken * (w/ Ouryumon)Digimon D-Cyber 14 |java=Minami Takayama |javan=(X-Evolution) |java2=Maaya Sakamoto |java2n=(Cyber Sleuth/Hacker's Memory) |partner=Kōta Doumoto Zhìguāng Lóng |jacards= , , , , , , |encards= |s1=Alphamon Ouryuken |g1=Royal Knights |g2=X-Antibody |de=Alphamon |es=Alphamon |pl=Alphamon }} Alphamon is a Warrior Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody. While it is one of the "Royal Knights", it is said that, to the Holy Knights, it is a being similar to a , and as it doesn't appear in normal times, it is also called the "Aloof Hermit" who flutters a blue mantle, and is the Royal Knight assigned to the place called the " ". Because it possesses the ability, an ultimate force which, in battle, instantaneously replays the elapsed battle, although Alphamon's attacks are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down its opponent. It can deploy a of DigiCode from its hands to perform offense and defense. It wields the , which is based on Grademon's .The name of the swords come from both Grademon and Alphamon. Grademon's versions are named , while Alphamon's are named .[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=a&id=4_381 Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome: Alphamon] Attacks * : Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a , and stabs it through the opponent. *'Digitalize of Soul':This attack is named "DIGI of Soul" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and "Soul Digitalization" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon Links, and Digimon ReArise, it summons a small magic circle before itself, with which it summons energy shots. * : Swings the Ouryuken. *'Alpha inForce' * : Swings the Ouryuken. Design Alphamon is a humanoid Digimon in heavy black armor, contrasting the white armor of its counterpart, Omnimon. It has the old-style interface of the Dorumon line on its forehead, while its back protrusions contain a hint of wings that appear fully in its Ouryuken form, though some games, such as Digimon Battle, depict it with its wings out. It bears the Zero Unit on its shoulders. Etymologies ;Alphamon (アルファモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(El:) |α}}. From |Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}}, alongside Omegamon. Fiction Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Chronicle Digimon Chronicle X Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World 4 If you chose Agumon in the beginning, you can get him by going on the Booster Pack Collection sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Terminal Area and completing the dungeon with only 1 HP, without recovering your HP or using a Gate Disk. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Veemon or Dorumon in the beginning, go on the "Treasure Hunt" sidequest set by the Digi-Elfs in the Central Area. Complete the dungeon, and bring back the Sword Cannon Delta. This must be done on Hard mode. If you chose Guilmon in the beginning, complete Item Road after completing the game on Hard mode. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Alphamon digivolves from DoruGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Alphamon is a Holy Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from and MetalGreymon (Blue) and can DNA digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Alphamon, the main antagonist, believes that humans are a threat to Digimon. As "Unknown-D", he attempts to eliminate the humans, and his plan eventually awakens the Legendary Digimon, Chronomon. Once he realizes that he was wrong, he attacks the Legendary Digimon, but fails. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Alphamon is #368, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 323 HP, 360 MP, 186 Attack, 176 Defense, 156 Spirit, 143 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Death Ward, and Lucky Gods traits. Alphamon digivolves from Knightmon. In order to digivolve to Alphamon, your Digimon must be at least level 65, with 50,000 Holy experience, and you must have previously befriended a Clockmon. Alphamon can also DNA digivolve from any two of DoruGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and Magnamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 61, with 45,000 Holy experience, and 400 spirit. Alphamon can be hatched from the Royal Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Alphamon is #251, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Fire elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Health 200%, Dodge Dance, Assassin's Arm, and Super Rich traits. Alphamon digivolves from Grademon. In order to digivolve into Grademon, your Digimon must be at least level 48 with 240 attack and 200 speed, but only once you have revived Alphamon and befriended a Dorugoramon. It can be hatched from the Royal DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Alphamon DigiFuses from Grademon, Dorumon, and Clockmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Alphamon is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Cyberdramon and DoruGreymon. Its special attacks are Blade of the Dragon King and Soul Digitization and its support skill is Hermitic Loner, which increases damage to Royal Knights, including other Alphamons, by 50%. In Complete Edition, Alphamon can now digivolve from Grademon and DNA Digivolve to Alphamon Ouryuken with Ouryumon. One of its special attacks was also changed to a new attack, though it still retains the name "Blade of the Dragon King" in the English version. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (Manga) Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Alphamon is #219 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Cyberdramon, DoruGreymon, and Grademon, and can DNA Digivolve to Alphamon Ouryuken with Ouryumon. Its special attacks are Blade of the Dragon King and Soul Digitization and its support skill is Hermitic Loner, which increases damage to Royal Knights, including other Alphamons, by 50%. Before Ouryumon was added as free DLC, Alphamon digivolved to Alphamon Ouryuken without DNA Digivolution. Digimon Battle Alphamon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Masters Dorumon (Reptiledramon) digivolves to Alphamon at Level 41, if the evolution isn't unlocked, the player must use 6 evoluters to unlock it. Alphamon digivolves from Grademon and can Jogress to Alphamon Ouryuken with Ouryumon. Digimon Heroes! Alphamon digivolves from Doruguremon. Digimon Soul Chaser Alphamon can Mode Change to Alphamon Ouryuken. Digimon Links Alphamon digivolves from Cyberdramon and DoruGreymon. Digimon ReArise Alphamon may digivolve from DoruGreymon and can digivolve to Alphamon Ouryuken. Notes and references